Just an Assignment?
by Nobody's perfect
Summary: AU. Max has to work with Alec on a school project will it lead to a new relationship or the total opposite? Will the two be able to face the difficulties that lie ahead? MA...of course.
1. Untitled

**Title:** Just an Assignment?

**Summary:** AU. Max has to work with Alec on a school project will it lead to a new relationship or the total opposite? Will the two be able to face the difficulties that lie ahead? MA

**A/N:** I don't live in America and know nothing about the school works over there so I'm sorry for the mistakes…and um Max is living with the Barrets but jack isn't a drunk.

**Chapter 1 – Untitled**

Max lay in bed pretending she was asleep so she didn't have to go to school today but they wouldn't leave her alone! They'd call her continuingly then she'd hear foot steps coming up stairs so she'd pretend she was getting up. Then she herd Lucy calling her, she gave in and got out of her nice warm comfy bed.

"Max…Get up!" Lucy called up the stairs to a half-awake Max. Lucy didn't hear anything so started to climb up to physically get Max out of bed, then she herd the shuffling of feet and knew Max up so she walked back down the couple of stairs she'd climbed. Max stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to get ready for school, she'd have to be fast if she wanted to get there on time.

Max walked down the stairs slowly, Jack walked over to her and kissed her head,

"Nice to see you up flower" he said, Max just smiled at him and went to get some toast that was on a plate in the middle of the dinning table.

"Where's mum and Lucy?" she asked her mouth half full,

"They've gone to find an apartment for Lucy, some where near, that's suitable. When are you planning on getting you're scrawny butt to school miss?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Daddy? Do you not want me to have a good breakfast before I go?" she said angelically which was really unlike Max.

"Not if it means you'll be late" he said mimicking her voice, "Do you want me to take you?"

"Phu-lease I'm fifteen I can take my self…but the bus has already been…so pleas can you take me?" she asked again stuffing her mouth with more toast, and sipping orange juice.

"Come on then!" he said and she jumped she wasn't expecting him to say yes she'd thought she'd have to ask more than once but obviously not.

**At school**

Alec, sketchy and Cindy were stood at her locker waiting for her. Cindy looked really pissed off and she could guess why. Cindy walk up to her and hugged her she hugged her back.

"Boo where you bin I been stuck with these idiots all morning waiting for you to show…but you didn't!" she yelled just under her loudest voice.

"Cin…calm down! I over slept I won't do it again." Max said looking over to where Alec and Sketch were stood and started walking over to them or so Alec thought she was really just going to get some books out her locker.

"Hey Maxie" Alec said Max just looked at him as if to say 'why the hell are you talking to me'

"What did you just call me?" she said angrily,

"Maxie…why don't you like it?" he asked sarcastically. She continued to look at him and then said,

"Say it again and find out!" then she shoved him out of the way so she could get in her locker. He moved quickly so he wouldn't loose his balance.

"Hey sketch don't annoy Max it's that time of month…" he whispered. She couldn't quite hear what he'd said but she herd her name then sketchy like an idiot said,

"What time of month?" he said it really loud. As soon as he'd said it Alec started to walk off fast and ran after him with her big science book. Cindy came to stand next to sketchy watching max chase Alec around like they were 11 again.

"Why have they always been like that?" sketchy asked Cindy remembering the same thing. Cindy shook her head,

"I dunno' boo but you can see they like each other but they can't…tragic. Anyways we gotta get to class!" she grabbed sketchy and dragged him to class.

**Okay is it worth continuing? Review please? P.S: I changed the age when Cindy and sketchy are thinking to 11 for future plans….hehe.**


	2. Dinner with the inlaws

**Title:** Just an Assignment?

**Summary:** AU. Max has to work with Alec on a school project will it lead to a new relationship or the total opposite? MA

**A/N:** The first chapter was supposed to be way longer but half of it got 'lost'…I don't really know, anyways hope you like this chapter and remember to review.

**Chapter 2 – Dinner with the in-laws **

When they walked into the class Max and Alec were already sat down at the back like usual Cindy sat in between Max and Alec and sketchy sat on the other side of Alec. Mr. Cale stood at the front of the class and began to teach.

It was nearing the end of the lesson and before they were dismissed Mr. Cale started talking again,

"Okay I know its Monday and no-one will want home work but I'm giving this assignment out, all of the other classes will be getting it as well. You will paired up in boy and girl pairs of my choice," every one groaned but he continued with his home work speech,

"You will look after a programmed electric baby for 2 weeks you will treat it as your own child, give it a name, feed it, take it out for walks most importantly you will work as a team. Here are the pairs…he began to read from a list he got to the last two pairs Calvin and Cynthia, Maxine and Alexander." He finished of the list with them and then said "Class dismissed…remember team work if you fail this class you will take it again next year. Come and collect you're new baby and off you go." Max went up to the desk and got the list of things to do Alec came and stood beside her she picked up the 'baby' and the list and handed it to him.

"Here you can have _her_ to night, I need my beauty sleep and this two o'clock feeding won't help!" and she walked off to catch up with Cindy only Alec ran after her.

"Max you can't do this I need to go to football practise!" he shouted at her, she turned around,

"And I gotta have my beauty sleep…"

"Yeah I can sorta' tell…" he smirked "but let me tell you something it won't help." He said, threw the baby at her and ran off with sketchy close behind. Max's only reaction was to catch the 'baby'. Now she had the baby with her so did Cindy, she stamped her feet in frustration and anger.

"Aleeeeec" she screamed when he didn't turn around she stomped her feet again

"Great now I got an electric baby to look after!" she said more to herself than anyone else and she walked away with Cindy, who was chuckling silently to herself.

**Back at home**

"Hey dad, um…you think you could baby-sit tonight Cindy and I have stuff to do…please?" she said to her dad in the kitchen while Cindy was feeding her baby in Max's room. He put the pan he was washing down and turned around,

"B-baby-sit?" he looked at her shocked he paled and went to sit down. She looked at him amused that he actually thought she'd do something so stupid as to get pregnant!

"Dad it's a doll for an assignment for class, and guess who I got paired with?" she said now looking at her dad hard. He looked better now he silently closed his eyes and thanked god it was just a project for school.

"Who?" he asked.

"Alec…he's so annoying…anyway can you baby-sit?" he smiled as she asked batting her eyelids at him.

"Honey you know I would but we have the McDowell's coming for dinner today…"

"He's coming today…thank god he can take the baby." She said just as she was about to go up the stairs he shouted after her,

"No sweetie we invited them over so we can all have dinner…Cindy will have to go. Then the both of you, you and Alec, and take care of the baby and make arrangements." She didn't stop going up the stairs she stomped her feet loudly on the stairs to show her anger, she had a habit of that. Now she could hear crying _'Damn why do these stupid dolls have to be programmed!'_

**In the bedroom**

Max walked in and picked up her baby girl, Cameron- rose as she'd called her, and checked her 'diaper' she un did it and put a new one on and she stopped crying. Max put her back down on the bed and put some music on.

"You'll never guess what my mum and dad have done!"

"What?" said Cindy,

"They've invited Alec and his family round to the house for dinner!"

"Max, what the big deal sugar he comes over like everyday anyway! It's like he practically family besides you go to his house for dinner all the time it'll be the same just at you're house."

"But it's different!"

"How?" Cindy said looking at max for the answer that max didn't have.

"It just is okay?" she said and fell back on to the bed, then she herd the door bell ring, groaned and slid down so she was on the floor. Cindy looked out of the window,

"Looks like Alec's parents are really getting you into mommy mode" Max came to the window and looked at the baby bag they had she could just see a bottle sticking out and groaned then slid down to the floor again, down the wall this time though.

"Well boo I better go get this one's 'daddy' to take him for awhile I got dancing tonight…" she sighed and max stood up hugged her and they both went downstairs carrying the babies.

"Bye boo" Cindy said.

"Bye Cin" she opened the door to let Alec and his parents in she stepped aside so they could fit through the door way.

"Hello Maxine, and…" she trailed off because she didn't know what Max and Alec had named their 'child' yet.

"Cameron-rose…and hi" Max said smiling politely Alec glared at her _'this is going to be fun'_ Max thought as the McDowell's went forward into the sitting room. Alec stayed near Max as the evening finally began.

**Okay…is it worth continuing? Review please? **

**Merri24: Thanks.**

**Yeom1000: Thanks. You'll find out soon.**

**Melll: Thanks.**


	3. Surprise!

**Title:** Just an Assignment?

**Summary:** AU. Max has to work with Alec on a school project will it lead to a new relationship or the total opposite? MA

**A/N:** Okay this chapter may confuse some of you, so if you have any questions ask me and I'll either answer them in the story or tell you by e-mail or something.……. Big thanks to HoneyX5452 for beta-ing my story.

**Chapter 3 – Surprise!**

It had been about a week since the dinner with the McDowell's, which went quite well, and the project was almost over. Thank god for that, the baby was really starting to get to Max's head, Alec almost always got out of having her for the nights and this was supposed to be team work! In four days they had to hand the baby over and they could see what grade they got for it. Alec had been going out of town a lot too he'd told Max it was family problems, but his mum and dad never went with him. He was getting really strange and for all the years they'd been friends he'd never really acted like this, it was kind of scary.

Max sat up in bed wet sweat covered her body; she'd had a bad dream, again. She had been getting them an awful lot lately and a feeling that someone was watching her constantly, she just shrugged it off. She climbed out of bed and wondered into the bathroom to wash her face and got a few sleeping pills. She walked over to the sink where the cabinet for the pills where as well, she got the pills out and placed them on the side. She started running the water when a hand grabbed her mouth so she couldn't scream and her arms so she couldn't hit.

"Stay quiet…okay?" the deep voice said quietly to her. She nodded her head yes in response; he slowly lifted his hand from her mouth and freed her arms. Max turned around to come face to face with cloudy blue eyes she recognised them…but it couldn't be him, it just couldn't be.

"Is it really you…?" she asked just above a whisper. He looked away from her, and then looked back into her chocolate eyes,

"Max you have to leave tonight." he said quietly but harshly at the same time.

"I can't…I won't and you can't make me" she whispered desperately. He looked at her hard he turned away from her anger flooding his body.

"Max if you don't leave then…"

"Then what…huh?" she asked getting in his face.

"You won't see any of us again, never!" he turned to walk out of the bathroom; her hand on his shoulder stopped him but he didn't turn around. She couldn't believe him; he was giving her the biggest ultimatum ever.

"Please…don't go. Stay, have a life here with me. I'm sure Jack an…" she couldn't finish her sentence he had turned around fully facing her again,

"Don't Max you're just going to make it worse by saying that…getting you're hopes up for a normal life. You can never be normal Max no matter how hard you try. Bye Maxie. I'll meet you outside the school gates on Monday and hopefully you'll have changed you're mind." He walked off and this time she didn't stop him. She was almost crying but she wouldn't let her tears fall, she wouldn't let him see her like this not ever. She didn't take the sleeping pills she didn't want to sleep, she'd have worse nightmares about _him_ and never seeing him or any of them again she wouldn't be able to take that. It was this life or her family…and she couldn't choose.

She went back into her room buried her face in the pillows, so as not to wake any one up, and cried and cried until she had no tears left to cry she had never cried so much in her life, she didn't even feel like max anymore. After awhile her crying subsided, and she drifted off into a some what peaceful sleep.

She woke up to Lucy slamming her door and banging down the stairs, she was in a mood again. _'She must have got out of the wrong side of bed today'_ Max thought to her self, she looked over at her alarm clock and read 11:45am. She couldn't believe she'd stayed in bed for so long must have been all the crying. She listened carefully to Lucy and her mum and dad arguing, it was why Lucy was in a bad mood they'd accused her of something. Max walked to the top of the stair and concentrated on what they were saying.

"Lucy, we know you had a boy here last night…" said Kate, their mother. Lucy shuffled her feet on the spot.

"No I didn't! I swear…maybe it was Maxie." She stated.

"Don't be ridicules Max is fifteen!" Jack shouted at her, he threw down the newspaper.

"Don't let it happen again…I mean it Lucy, and don't try to push the blame on you're sister!" he shouted at her, max started to make her way down the stairs. She slowly walked into the kitchen, she moved over to the fridge and got a jug of orange juice out and poured herself some. She moved to go out of the door but Jack stopped her.

"Flower what's wrong…you seem to be in your own world. Did you have a nightmare again?" Jack said but max pushed past him and ran up stairs, she didn't think she'd cry again but the tears came again, why did he have to be so nice! Why did she have to choose? How could Zack do this? She refused to cry again she wiped away her tears and got out her favourite book. The one with all the happy ending fairytales, she had been given it when she was first fostered by the Barrett's. She wondered what someone else would do in this situation, she needed some advice but she couldn't ask anyone they'd think she was crazy.

**Monday after school.**

"Hey Max, you coming to the arcade?" Alec shouted to her.

"No. I got something's to sort out." She shouted back, and began to walk off.

Alec, Sketchy and Cindy stood watching her leave, she been off edge recently getting kind of weird they just ignored it, but it didn't mean they didn't notice. She turned out of the doors at the end of the hallway where they were stood, but they could still see her from all the windows in the hallway. Max made her way to the school gates at stood waiting for someone, or at least that's what it looked like to them.

"So you coming Alec?" Cindy asked nudging his ribs and looking at him watching Max.

"Nah I'm gonna' go home. Get some rest…won't have Max calling me up about the baby now will I?" he joked. Sketchy and Cindy laughed and walked away in the opposite direction.

"See you later…" Cindy threw over her shoulder, but Alec wasn't interested anymore. He saw a man talking to Max he'd never seen him before. _'Please don't let it be Max. Please.' _He prayed silently as he slowly, sneakily made his way to the other side of the wall where Max was stood.

"Max…one of them is here they'll take you. You need to leave" the tall figure stated slowly, "Max come on I'll get you to Canada and we can separate there."

"No. I'm not leaving." She said quietly, she looked at her feet when she saw his expression. "I can't…I don't want to choose." She said looking at him again.

"Max you shouldn't have to choose we are you're family, these are just…"

"They are my family too Zack, you can't take that away from me…please don't make me choose." She begged him, her eyes pleaded with him but his face remained the same.

"Goodbye Max…You can't be with us and them I told you that the other night. Now you're choosing them, I'll always love you Max you're my baby sister you know that right?"

"Yes" she replied trying her best not to let her emotions fail her now.

"That's all I need to know, but I can't be responsible for you if you won't listen."

"Please Zack," her voice almost breaking.

"Max…" he warned "I told you about all of this a couple of nights ago."

"What would you do Zack huh? If you had friends and family who love you for who you are, and you're big brother made you pick between you're bad memories and the nice life you live now?"

"They don't know who you really are Max, and if they did they wouldn't love you, they'd fear you, you're lying to them and you're lying to yourself…you need to open you're eyes and see that." He said coldly. Max turned away from him and walked away. He was being really honest and it was hurting, she couldn't take it, he was making her feel guilty.

"I won't come back for you Max…"he shouted after her.

"Then leave…leave me and let me live without you, I don't need you." She shouted back at him, it hurt really badly but he masked it because she was looking at him. So he turned and left, Max watched him until he turned the corner at the end of the road. She let a tear fall down her cheek but rubbed it away angrily, she had to be strong now, she'd lost them all. She walked all the way home lost in her own thoughts.

'_Shit, it could be her…could be it might not be, but even if it's not her, she still one of the rouges. And he'll still want her.'_ Alec thought to himself. It seemed as though he was falling in love with one of the enemies that won't go down well with his sergeant. _'I need to see her neck…' _he thought so he ran to catch up with her.

**Down the road…**

"Hey, Max wait up…" he called after her; she stopped and turned around,

"Alec leave me alone!"

"Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Get lost scum!" she shouted. _'Go away please, please. Don't talk to me about him'_ she thought to herself desperately. She picked up her pace a little but he ran towards her and grabbed her arm. She turned to him she had tears in her eyes, they glistened begging to fall, still she swallowed them up. He looked at her worried he wanted some answers, no, he needed answers. She tried to pull her arm free but he had a grip on her like a vice. So instead she turned her head looking away from him forcing the tears to stay in. She closed her eyes tight working them as some sort of dam; it just made it all the worse a single drop floated down her cheek. Quickly, with her free hand she rubbed it away roughly; she managed to get her other arm free. She felt like an idiot now crying in the middle of the street with Alec standing right next to her, sure he'd saw her cry before but that was when she'd been hurt. How could she explain what was happening, he was her best friend he did deserve to know. Max started to walk home with the knowledge Alec was right behind her.

She got to her door and finally began to talk,

"You can come in and have dinner but I'd rather leave the guy subject alone…okay?" she said to Alec as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, sure. Max if he hurt y…"

"Alec…he didn't and don't he won't be coming back." She cut him off. _'He's being so sweet, he so cute when he's worried…wow where'd that come from' _she rubbed the thought away, from existence. She walked in the door Alec still following her every step. They went up stairs into her room; they both flopped down onto her bed at the same time. Alec was at one end of the bed and Max at the other Alec started the conversation.

"Max…I know you. The real you I know everything about you're life, what's one guy to add to that?" he asked, she didn't know he knew everything about her really.

"You don't know me…" she replied softly. He grabbed her foot and played with her toes, she watched him mess about with her feet amused.

"I do…I really do…or at least I think I do. It's you who knows nothing about me." He smiled and stopped playing with her toes, looking into her eyes. "Nothing." He repeated.

"So tell me…" she said poking him with her foot playfully. They'd always done this when Max was upset, they'd come up her and talk until their dinner was ready then after they'd talk some more and Alec would go home. Leaving Max alone and often confused. He looked at her seriously his eyes sad and droopy.

"I wish I could, but it's a secret." He said "One that could kill…" he mumbled know that if Max who he thought she was she'd hear him. She heard him but she wouldn't have if she was 'normal' so she pretended she didn't.

"Huh? I didn't hear you…"

"I know you did Maxie. Don't lie to me." He whispered. _'How did he know how can he I've been careful, I have. Now Zack is gone I have no where left to run.' _She thought, she couldn't say anything to it, she decided to play dumb.

"Who am I, if you really know me, tell me who I am and where I grew up and what I'm really like. What's my big secret Alec…huh?" she asked pushing him on. Before she knew what hit her she was on the floor face down with Alec on top of her. He pushed up her hair revealing the black lines to her barcode. _'It's her…god how can I do this I can't I'm going to fail'_

"332960073452, nice to meet you" he said quietly, he got off her and moved to the other side of the bed and put his head in his hands. "You're the rouge I was sent here to befriend and capture, but I can't do that…I can't complete my mission if it means taking _you_ back there." He said slowly and softly.

"Get out…" she said. "Go!" she said almost crying.

"No Max listen to me, you need to go, get hold of that guy you were talking to and go! Please."

"I'm not going to say it again." She said harshly. He got up and walked to her door. "You really do need to leave; this mission ends on Thursday and they'll be coming to see for themselves." He stated. She turned to him tears running down her cheeks.

"I said go, leave, get out." She screamed at him. He walked out and she shut the door behind him, sliding it down, her best friend, her enemy.

Okay that's all I've got for now till next time...tell me what you thought...

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. My Meeting Place

**Title:** Just an Assignment?

**Summary:** AU. Max has to work with Alec on a school project will it lead to a new relationship or the total opposite? MA

**A/N: **Okay sorry for the long update wait, but I just started school again…and they are already giving out homework! Thank you to Honeyx5452 for beta-ing this story!

Chapter 4 – My meeting place

It had been four years since Max had left Seattle and now she had to go back, for a meeting with an old friend. The day Alec had actually left he'd dropped by and made her promise him something. She had to do it; she knew he was asking her for the best, so Manticore wouldn't get her. She sat on the Space needle she had to meet this person soon and all she could think about was _him_, being back in Seattle brought back lots of painful memories.

Flash back

_There was a knock at the door, and it was Thursday. 'What If it's them, oh, I've put my family in danger. Damn' fear took over her as she ran down the stairs shouting,_

"_I'll get it!" she ran through the kitchen, the living room and into the hallway. She took deep breaths trying her best to clam herself down. 'They may not know me, Alec could have covered for me…doubt it…here goes.' She thought. She opened the door swiftly ready to attack them if it was them, but to her surprise it wasn't. 'Alec?'_

"_Alec? What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted, loudly._

"_Max let me talk okay…?"He saw her shift on her feet and waved her hand for him to go on. "Okay…I really, really need you to go, I can tell them that you got away or maybe even that I killed you. But you need to leave, please max." she looked at him unconvinced and tried to shut the door but he stepped inside before she could._

"_Do you want to go back there? You wanna live there again; I thought you got out to avoid them, yet your practically throwing yourself into their trap! You need to go, please Max, please promise me…" he begged with his eyes. She moved him out of the way, so he was facing the door she opened it and pushed him out._

"_Alec, I'm NOT going anywhere. I didn't leave for Zack and I sure as hell won't leave for you!" she shouted at him and shoved him out the way some more. Truth is she knew she had to leave but she didn't want him to know she was going. He was Manticore how could she trust him? But she could and that was what was getting to her._

"_What's stopping you from leaving now max?" he asked gently. She looked up at him, in his green eyes, and just stared._

End of Flashback

She started into the darkness that was before her, just thinking about her past.

XxX

Alec walked around the piano, where Rachel was sat playing, not really paying any attention to her sat on the stool. His mind was on Max.

The lesson was over and Alec and Rachel walked slowly into the huge hall they she had. Cream laminate flooring, and walls badge to match it. A nice big family portrait hung on the wall, the edging was leaf gold or so it looked like it, almost facing the stairs; in there was Rachel, her father and her mother, Rachel now wore the necklace that was around her mother neck at the time of the photograph.

"Hey…um…I was wondering If you wanted to…come to dinner tonight?" she stuttered.

"Really I would love to," he stopped mid sentence remembering what day it was.

Flashback

_He and Max were sat outside Crash on the steps, seeing as they weren't allowed in at fifteen._

"_Max, I'm sorry…I didn't know…I…" he said. Max looked up from her hands,_

"_It's okay…I…So when are we going to meet again?" she interrupted him. They got up and started walking no real destination._

"_Well I have a deep cover mission coming up in a couple of years…in Seattle…but I want you to move just in case they come to see you for themselves. Then you could start a nice life somewhere else, get a good job then come here in a couple years time when we meet." He looked at her, hopefully._

"_How do I know when to come?"_

"_I'll call you…I'll look in a phone book or something…"_

"_I won't be able to afford a house Alec" she said, the plan was turning into nothing. _

"_You will when you fence something worth lots…like that…" he said pointing to the Egyptian bass in the highest apartment. They stood looking at it in awe._

End of Flashback

"But tonight's not the best time…I'm sorry." He finally finished he was smiling now the memory of him and Max as kids always did that to him. Rachel looked at him disappointed but if he had plans already…

"Oh, okay well maybe some other time then?" she said.

"Yeah sure" he said starting to walk away, she watched him leave.

XxX

Max stood up from her place on the space needle it was almost time to get to this meeting place. She took one last look at the city she missed this place so much! So much had changed in so little time, she couldn't believe it. It was okay things were getting better a few years after the pulse but looking at it now seeing all the abandoned buildings the dirt it looked worse than before. Maybe that's just because she'd lived in a place where it looked posh and clean all the time for the past three years.

She wondered what Alec was doing now.

**Okay I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! **


	5. I don’t wanna’ leave again

Title: Just an Assignment?

Summary: AU. Max has to work with Alec on a school project will it lead to a new relationship or the total opposite? MA

A/N: I am so sorry for everyone who's been reading this, that I haven't updated in so long. I've had MAJOR writers block, I haven't wrote anything for a long time. Sorry.

Chapter 5 – I don't wanna' leave again.

Max sat on the cold hard concrete floor that lead up to the Space Needle, it was where they'd planned it; her timing was a bit off. She wanted to be there ready she figured that if she got there early, and thought about how nice and good it would be to see him, she get the nervous feeling out of her and the doubts that were gnawing in the back of her mind.

It didn't really help. The nervous feeling was stronger than ever and the doubts were no different. She was still thinking all that happened four years ago was a huge set up for now. Zack coming back and Alec finding out that same week, it just seemed so unreal. Like the whole thing was a film script.

Alec was walking slowly trying to stretch out the journey giving him some time to think; was he doing the right thing? Or was he just pulling her into a trap Manticore had made? His thoughts consumed him so much he didn't realize he'd walked straight passed the Space Needle until he heard _her_ voice call out.

"Alec!" he turned around swiftly looking where the voice had come from he didn't need to look any further when he turned around he was looking straight in her eyes. He didn't know what to do now. Should he go hug her? Say hey? He didn't need to be thinking about that as she was in his arms in seconds of their eyes meeting.

"God, calm down. I knew you wanted me, but I didn't think it was this much!" he joked, she slapped him, _"She hasn't changed much."_ he though as did she, _"He hasn't changed much." _He pouted and held his arm where she'd hit,

"Maxie, that really hurt…you, should try acting more femin--" he was cut short with a blow to the head, nothing serious, just Max's angry hand.

"Shit! I was just joking, God women!" she laughed, she obviously caught him off guard a bit there, she could tell because he was starting to ramble. And now he was rubbing two "sore" spots.

"So…where are we going to go?" he asked her, now acting what was "normal" for him.

"I don't know…I figured you'd have something planned for us." She stated.

"Well that was oh, so wrong of you, wasn't it?"

"Shut up." She snapped.

"You're just like I remember you know…I thought you'd have changed…but you're still the same 'ol Maxie I knew and loved back then." She looked at him,

"Loved?" she questioned.

"It's a saying, duh." He said covering it up. He scratched the back of his head he was growing nervous. He liked to keep things on a playful level with him and Max. Never let the conversations grow too serious. He was uncomfortable now, it was too serious. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Wow. You can see everything…" he whispered almost as if he were scared he would disturb something if he didn't.

"Yeah, it's really pretty up here…" she lay down and Alec followed resting his head on her stomach and closing his eyes, he'd missed this, human contact. It was a need he'd been deprived of for four whole years now, ever since he "failed" the mission. He was confirmed one of them. A nomilie. Only, he knew he wasn't because he let her go.

"Where did you go after we split?" he asked sleepily. And he soon fell asleep up there on the Space Needle with Max's soothing voice covering his senses. He felt somewhat safe with her. As she did with him. Right before he nodded of into a peaceful slumber he whispered something.

"I don't even wanna' leave again."

_**Review.**_

_Okies…That's all for now…tell me what you think? Thank you for being so patient with me. _


End file.
